Twin of Poseidon God of Earth
by God of Ice
Summary: When there is a twin of Poseidon (Percy) will all change with the gods? Who will be king of the gods? Will Hestia and Hades be kicked off the Council? Read and find out! I will update with bigger chapters but I might make chapter smaller and update faster. You choose. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**The twin of Poseidon**

"Hi." This is the fates talking. "You may be a mortal and only know the twelve Olympians. But what many don't know is that Poseidon had a twin. This twin was named Perseus. This is his story!"

Percy's POV

I was just born about five minutes ago. My father Kronos took my brother and swallowed him. He then looked at me and smiled. I was then swallowed whole. My brother and I were falling down my fathers tube like gut. I could feel the saliva dripping all over me. When we finally stopped falling a women with beautiful black hair and amazing eyes that seemed to be on fire asked "What are your named children?"

I answered back for my brother and I and said " I am Perseus and this is my brother Poseidon."

"Ah hello, I am your oldest sister Hestia. This is your oldest brother Hades (A boy with a pale boy stepped out of the darkness and smiled) and your older sister Hera (Hera sitting on a piece of food just looks at them)" Hestia said.

"How do we get out of here." My brother asked?

Hades then said "You don't, welcome to paradise!"

**Time skip to night**

"Alright boys you should get some rest now." Demanded Hestia

"Yes ma'am!" Mock saluted my brother. My brother and I then laid down and fell asleep.

**Dream State**

I woke up and looked around. I was in a cave and it was all very strange. A women clad with a flowing brown dress came up to me. "Where am I?" I asked the strange lady.

"Dear you are at my home. I am Gaea Primordial goddess of the Earth and all its creatures. You will have to fight your father and destroy the titans. I killed my husband but I was currupted by my youngest son and had a spell put on me. If you kill him I will be free of the spell. I swear upon Chaos that I didn't lie to you. This is the last time you will see me."

I was then woken up.

**Hi this is the Author. This is my first fanfic. Sorry for the short chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Skip (Zeus is about to let brethren escape)**

Zeus POV

"Mom do you think I can get our family back together?" Asked Zeus.

"Zeus sweetie." Said Rhea as she grabbed her sons face, " You are the most brave and amazing person I have ever met. Son the fates have blessed me with you and the fates will bless you with family. Zues I want you to remember this, If your heart is just and true you will always win!"

"Thanks Mom I love you." I said.

I watched my mom cry as I started to walk out of the cave of our home. I was about to leave when I was crushed by my mothers. She then said, "I love you too son!" I then started to walk yet I didn't know what I had gotten myself into.

**Time Skip **

**(Mount Othrys) **

**Kronos POV**

I love life! Why I can do whatever I want. Being king of the titans is amazing. Why with the mortals I can do whatever I want. My thought were interrupted when I heard a stop and a bang. I looked up and saw Leto, ohh Leto with those curves and that…

"My Lord your butler has died." Stated Leto.

"Well what are you waiting for?" My anger building, "Get a new one!"

"Of course my lord, whatever you say!" Said Leto.

**Zeus POV**

I'll admit it, I killed the butler. It was all part of the plan. The plan to get my family and destroy my father. I saw lady Leto running around and so I ran up to her and asked her what she was looking for.

"I am looking for a new butler. Do you know anyone?" Asked Leto.

"I know myself Lady Leto." I bowed.

"Fine then come with me. You don't know what you're getting yourself into though." She then flashed me to the throne room. I saw my father and tried to hide my scrawl. I went to Kronos and bowed. I then lunged at him and he…

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. But I want you to be exited. I live in Portugal so I will update when you are asleep. I promise to make the chapter longer. I can't update this week but I will update on Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Wow! Thank you all so much! I have a poll so please check it out. It is based on who Percy should marry. Also, please review! Any way here it goes.**

**Percy POV**

It was just a normal day for me. Wake up, talk, eat, and go to sleep. Just like any normal day. I was sitting next to Poseidon talking about what we would do if we could escape when a big splash was heard. My brother and I went to the object. It looked like a baby with a purple blanket wrapped around it. When Hades turned it around I was a note and grabbed it.

"Percy what does it say?" Asked Demeter.

"Well it from mom. It says that we should start training and that there are swords inside the blanket. She also said that our youngest brother will get us out of here. She also said that she loves us and that she is watching us."

"I miss mom Percy!"

"I do to Poseidon, I do to."

**Time skip about a month**

**Hades POV**

Maybe just maybe today will be the day when we will escape! My family and I have trained day and night for this. Percy has been the best at sword fighting so far. Me next and then Poseidon were the best after Percy. Then it happened. I looked at my family and we all prayed to anyone. Then I felt myself moving up and up and up and that's when everything went black.

**No one's POV**

Everyone looked at each other. The same questions going through everyone's mind, Where am I? What about father? Then a black figure stepped out.

"Hello how are you. I am Chaos!"

"What do you want with us?" Asked Demeter

"Smart aren't you. Well, you see I stopped time. I am giving you each a weapon. This weapon will be your ultimate weapon but it will only be revealed to you when you are ready for it. The knowledge will come naturally ok. Also, Percy you will meet your younger brother. Make sure you kill Kronos not him. The everything went black.

**Zeus POV (Doesn't know that his siblings met Chaos.)**

I leaped at my father. I punched him in the gut and made him drink a special potion that I found in a garden. He then threw up. I saw my siblings and grabbed them all. The father looked at me and jumped. My motions seemed slow as I blocked his blow. I then I side stepped and stab at his abdomen. He parried and teleported out as my sibling were about to join.

**Time skip (End of War)**

**Percy POV**

"Zeus, I would like to have the death kill." Demanded Percy.

"Ok Perce but one thing, I want you to swear on the Styx that you will never ever betray Olympus or our family." Stated Zeus

"Deal! I Perseus swear on the Styx to never betray Olympus and to never betray my family." Thunder was heard as the oath was sealed. I stepped forward and looked into my father's eyes and said "Sorry dad but I have to free Grandma." I saw his eyes widen and then I beheaded him.

**No One's POV**

There was a flash and the three Fates appeared. "Children for defeating ypur father we are going to give you your domains.

"Zeus you will be King of the Gods, ruler of the sky. God of lightning, winds, and the sky itself. Poseidon you will be God of water and ruler of the Ocean. Hades you will be God of the Underworld, Dead, and the dammed (Book 3 anyone?). Hera you will be goddess of Marriage. Hestia you will be the goddess of Family, the Hearth, and Fire. Including Greek fire. Demeter you will be goddess of the Harvest and protector of nature. " As the fates stopped to breath they then said "Perseus, we have a special visitor for you." There was a flash and the same women in brown appeared.

"Sorry, this is the last time you will see me. Since you have freed me of my curse I am now aloud to fade. For that I am eternally grateful. Since I am fading I reside my power of the earth and give it to you. All hail Perseus god of the Earth and all its living things." Then Gaea faded.

**Wow that just came out. Monday I will update. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for not updating. Please tell me who you want Percy to marry. Also thank you for all your support!**

**Declaimer: I don't and never will own PJO and HOO.**

**PERCY POV:**

"Well what do we do now?" Asked my brother Zeus

"I guess we make our Parthenon and tell the mortals that the gods are in charge. Then we do our godly jobs." My twin looked at me and then said "Well looks like you said something smart for once." 

"Look who's talking…. Seaweed Brain!" I said that and my brothers and I started to laugh and laugh. Poseidon just gave us a death glare.

"Zeus, where should we build our temple?" Hera asked.

You see during the war there was a romance between Zeus and Hera. Poseidon and Hades both like Demeter so we will see how that ends up. For me I don't know maybe (Who should I say? First person to say anyone can have the person right away.) one day.

"Hera sweetie lets go to the other side of Greece to Mt. Olympus. Does everyone agree?" Everyone nodded and we flashed to mount Olympus.

**Mt. Olympus **

**Hestia POV**

"Finally let's put the Throne room there?" Everyone nodded and BANG the throne room was there. My youngest brother said "Everyone take a seat please." I sat towards the middle of the room. Percy sat next to me and across Poseidon. Hades sat at Zeus' left hand and Hera at his left. Demeter sat across to me. When I finally sat down I felt my domains power inside of me. I saw all of the families and hearths in the world. Some were small and some were huge, it felt nice. I saw similar looks on all of my siblings' faces. I then saw all the thrones change into the favor of our domains. Then there was a flash. I saw all three of the fates. We all got off our thrones and bowed.

"Rise children, we are here to give you your sacred animals. Zeus yours will be an eagle. (A baby eagle was perched on his shoulder.) Poseidon a horse (A beautiful baby horse with a blue streak raced in), Hestia a tiger( A little tiger cub was seated next to her), Demeter a pig (A little piglet came in), Hera a peacock (A little chick was given to her), Hades a hellhound (A baby hellhound was with him), and Percy a Bear (A baby bear was given to him). Name them what you want but they are fierce warriors and will never die. Also, please build your palaces and start checking up on your domains."

We all answered "Of course Lady Fates, whatever you wish."

**Percy POV**

I really didn't know where to build my home. Maybe in the darkest cave, wait that's Hades place! Maybe on a huge mountain, no that's Zeus. I kept on thinking for a while and then an image popped into my mind. A mountain cut into with a palace in the middle. I then heard a voice say "You know who it is kid, anyway this was my old palace. It's guarded by earthborn and they will listen to you. It is protected by a forest and will be hidden from mortals and gods alike. Also, all mammals that are about to go extinct will come here. Every time this happens your area will expand and that animal will breed. I'll flash you there. Bye!"

I then appeared in the place that was shown. It had a square like area where on fourth was grass, one was water, one was snow, and the other jungle. It was huge though and beautiful. The palace was grown from trees and dirt. The kitchen had a spring coming out of it and many other beautiful things. I then went to check on my domains. I was looking around the world and found a huge island. I decided that it would be latter called the UK. (Sorry to anyone form the UK) I saw brutes cutting down trees and killing animals of all kinds. I made the trees become harder and stronger so those mortals can't cut them down. I saw the mortals look confused. I then jumped down. My eyes were a dark brown almost black. My sword was in my hand and I had the earth all around me. I then spoke in their language and said "You shall never ever touch a living thing again. You will only eat vegetables and will always have to follow the Greek gods. I also curse your women to never bare a healthy girl for she will die before 18. I then left without a flash. I went up to MT. Olympus to see how things were going. When I opened the doors I was slapped in the face and screamed at. The few words I heard were broken, hearth, stupid, and I love you. I was pulled back when I heard that. Hestia jumped at me and kissed me and for some reason I kissed back.

**What will happen? Have fun with that. Please tell me if I have mistakes.**


	5. Author note

**As you all know it is the end of the school year. I have exams in less than a week. I will not update this after the 20****th****. Really sorry, anyway if you can, can any of you make fan art for this. Also I would like to thank all of you and share the god of the earth idea with other authors too. **

**Thank you,**

**God of Ice**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hestia's POV (Before Percy curses the UK people and After)**

I was sitting by the hearth on Olympus when I felt a disturbance in the hearth. I went to see an area where the disturbance was. I saw about five men crying. I looked into their minds and saw Percy cursing at them. I then went back to Olympus at my hearth when I saw Percy flash in. I ran at him and yelled "Percy what do you think you're doing? You broke a hearth how stupid can you be? I love you, you brute. I then felt myself lean towards him and kiss him. I felt like the world exploded and I died and went to Elysium. I then heard Percy mutter I love you too. I then heard someone cough and I looked around and saw my whole family looking at us. What I saw was Hera and Demeter they looked mad at me and looked lustful at Percy. I knew that whatever happened I would not let them get to them.

**Third Person POV**

"Well Well Well what do we have here?"

"Well Zeus when to people like each other very much then they kiss."

"What do you know about love Poseidon?" Questioned Zeus.

"In fact a lot. I have friends who have friends who know this stuff." Stated Poseidon.

"Brother my twin, who is this new friend?" Asked Percy.

"It's name is um… BOB! Yes BOB is his name. He lives in um nowhere!" Said Poseidon

"Wow Seaweed Brain you really know your stuff! Any way I got to check on my domains and you guys have to too so by." With that Percy flashed out.

**Percy POV**

I went to my palace and went to the place where the animals would breed. It expanded and there were all types of terrains. When I looked around in the snow area I saw three types of mammals. The first was a mammoth, the second was a woolly rhino, and the third was a Saber tooth cat. I was surprised but then I then thought of my bear cub. He then came running out of the palace with something hanging on his neck. It said:

Percy I would like you to meet me in your house. I have something I must tell you for you and the Olympians are in great trouble.

Lord Chaos

LINE BREAK

I ran into my palace and saw Lord Chaos holding a glass of wine sipping it slowly.

"Ah young Percy I see you've got your letter."

"Of course Lord Chaos, but what do you want to warn me about?"

"In a few hundred thousand years my two must powerful children will awake and try to destroy Olympus. Gaia will aid you as you are her heir. You have to prepare for war! Make sure the gods do not get lazy! Oh and congratulations on catching Hestia for she is my favorite great granddaughter. Well good luck Percy!"

"Wait, Lord Chaos isn't Gaia dead?" I asked

"No she has a little power. If you defeat her siblings you will become primordial of the earth. Good luck my child." Chaos then left with me wondering how we the gods would do this.

**Sooo sorry I hope this makes it up. I went to Greece and I got some new ideas so more motivation. Write to you later!**


End file.
